Senshi File 02
by Lita J
Summary: Next chapter of the Senshi Files...


**The Senshi Files**

Chapter 2

_Raye's Temple_

"Um, yeah, I'm Raye Hino... uh, come in..."

"I'm Agent Mulder and this is Agent Scully. Your grandfather said that you and your friends would be here."

"Yeah, we're here all right... Uh, why don't you come in and sit down?" Raye hurried into the room where the other scouts were sitting. "I'll be right back." She grabbed Serena's arm and dragged her into the next room. "They're FBI agents!" she whispered. "They'll probably want to know about our identities... should we tell them?"

"I don't see why not... I mean, what can they do to us?"

"LOTS!! Serena, you meatball head, didn't it occur to you that they might be from the Negaverse, just pretending to be FBI agents?"

"Hmmm... I never thought of it that way, Raye." Serena tapped her communicator gently. "I'll call for backup."

"You mean the guys?" None of the Sailor Knights had been able to attend the meeting, but they were all only a communicator call away.

"Yep. Just stall them until they get here so we can all discuss the situation."

"OK. For once, you came up with a good plan, Serena."

"Thanks! Now get back in there and stall them."

"Right!" Raye walked back into the room where the 3 Scouts and 2 FBI agents sat in uncomfortable silence. "I'm back! Now what did you want to see us for?"

"Well, there have been reports of young people like yourselves with supernatural powers and we thought that a Shinto temple might be a good place to start looking."

"Why do you want to find them?" Mina asked nervously.

"Truth is, we don't really know ourselves. We're just investigators."

"Where's your other friend, the one with the blonde hair?" asked Scully.

Raye shifted nervously. "She.. uh.. had to make a phone call."

"Oh, I see." At that moment Serena came into the room.

"They were only down at the library." she whispered in Raye's ear "They should be here in a couple of minutes."

"Thanks Serena!" Raye turned her attention back to the 2 investigators. "So you're looking for these... people with supernatural powers... do you have any details about them; what kind of powers they have or anything?"

"Actually, we do." said Mulder "There's 14 total, but only 10 appear regularly. They each represent a planet. There are Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Saturn, Tuxedo Mask, Mercury Knight, Mars Knight, Jupiter Knight, and Venus Knight. Details are sketchy about the 4 'outer' scouts: Pluto, Neptune, Uranus & Saturn, but we do know more about the others: those representing Mercury use the power of water, Mars uses fire, Jupiter uses thunder & lightning, Venus uses the power of love, and Sailor Moon, the leader, uses the power of something called the Silver Imperium Crystal."

"What about the one you didn't mention: Tuxedo Mask?" asked Serena, trying very hard to conceal her offended expression.

"We know next to nothing about him, except that he represents Earth." answered Mulder.

"Actually, there is substantial reason to doubt his usefulness to the group." said Scully. This remark caused Raye and Mina to stifle their laughter and Serena to look even more offended.

At that very moment, the back door to the temple swung open and the Sailor Knights led by Chad burst into the room.

"Like, the Cavalry's here!" Chad said triumphantly upon entering the room. "Hey, Serena; you didn't say exactly why we had to -- OW!!" Chad's speech was cut short by a swift kick from Raye.

"I didn't know you were expecting company." Mulder said coolly. "We will resume this conversation at another time."

"Uh, OK... we'll be here the same time tomorrow!" Raye said nervously, while at the same time casting murderous glances at Chad. Then the two FBI agents left the temple.

"Whew!" said Amy "That was a close one!"

"Yeah." agreed Mina "They knew all about us! Lita? You OK? You haven't said anything since they came."

"I'm fine." Lita said dreamily "That guy - Mulder - he looks just like my old --"

"DON'T SAY IT!!" all the scouts said in unison.

Lita looked sheepish "What? How do YOU know what I was going to say?"

"Past experiences." sighed Serena. "Anyway, back to the reason I called you guys here." She looked at the Sailor Knights who were in a mild state of confusion. "They're from the FBI in America. They were called here to investigate 'strange reports' of people - us - who had supernatural powers. They know all about us already. We called you here for a conference as to whether to let them know our identities or not. What do you think?"

"I think I've heard of Agent Mulder before." said Greg "He's done extensive work to uncover a government conspiracy involving extraterrestrials."

"Hehe! Like us!" laughed Mina

"Exactly. He really knows what he's doing. I think that he's pretty trustworthy."

"OK, but what about his partner?" asked Amy

"I dunno. She was kinda cute!" said Ken

"KEN!!!" Lita yelled

"What? I said 'kinda'!!"

Lita rolled her eyes. "Never mind!"

"Uh, as to her, I really don't know either." Greg admitted

"I do!" chimed in Amy, who was slightly miffed that Greg had been the one to supply information instead of her. "She was originally assigned to disprove his theories and pretty much keep him in line, but ended up helping him fight for his cause."

"Which is...?" asked Darien

"To find the truth!" finished Greg "About life on other planets. Won't he be surprised when he finds out about us!"

"IF he finds out..."

"I think that given the information, it's safe to tell him." said Serena "Are we all agreed on that?"

"YES!"

"OK, then, we'll tell them our secret when they come tomorrow. That should be interesting!"

To be continued...


End file.
